Men in Black
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Men in Black were the android agents used by the American Government to remove any signs of alien activities, including any witnesses. Appearence Members of the Men in Black had the physical appearance of Human males, though had slate or pale green eyes under their sunglasses. Abilities The Men in Black were capable of removing their hands to reveal weapons hidden inside. Their removed hands were capable of functioning independently from their bodies, as Mr. Dread's hand crawled through St. Jude's Hospital looking for him after Alice Evans threw it away in an encounter. They appeared to have some form of wireless connection to one another, as they were able to communicate and plan without speech. They were also capable of wiping memories, which they did by revealing their eyes. Older or more experienced androids like Mr. Dread were more intelligent and adaptive, as evident by Dread hiding the second key with a former witness and his use of a scanner to discover Andravax's host. Other androids seam dependent on him for instruction or to keep them in line. Weakness According to the Doctor, they were poorly programmed in aspects like blending in, investigation and concealment. This was evident by their cold personalities and, according to the Doctor, their choice of aliases. The fact they never completely covered up alien activity, led to most of them being deactivated by the 1970's. As a result of their lack of certain programming many of them were not very bright and could be easily outwitted. As a result of their lack of certain programming many of them were not very bright and could be easily outwitted. History In 1958, four Men in Black, lead by Mr. Dread, were obtained by Sirvip the Herald and were sent to find Rivesh Mantilax and his weapon. They were damaged by Night Eagle and his tribe, though Mr. Dread was later repaired. At some point after the Rosewell incident, the Men in Black were among the races who joined the Alliance. They came to 120 A.D. Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Men in Black was turned to dust and removed from the universe. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Men in Black most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In 1972, the American Government discontinued most of their robotic Men in Black. Since the 1970s, five Men in Black, again lead by Mr. Dread, were kept to defend a Britian's St. Jude's Hospital's vault in which many of the items they covered up were kept. When Eugene Eltons stumpled apon the vault, Mr. Dread was reactivated, but Eugene failed to see him, but was startled when he heard Dread's movement and ran away, forgetting that he was holding one of keys to vault. Dread would make attemps on Eugene's life until Captain George Lazarus made a deal to protect the key himself if Dread let Eugene live. Dread agreed and returned to guarding the vault. The rest of the Men in Black were activated when Andravax attempted to open the vault and save his species. Dread and two other agents stopped him, and Captain George Lazarus when he attempted to do the same. When Dread found that George had taken the newspaper clipping of River Lake, they attacked River's house, finding Excalibur-3 there, with Andravax in Rheneas Gorman's body. Andravax managed to escape with both the keys to open the vault in Scott Howards's body. The Excalibur team tricked the other agents into destroying each other with their laser blasters. Dread used 50 years of his power cell to allow Andravax and his Veil ship to leave Earth safely. Dread then wiped Scott's mind of all of alien encounters before powering down, ending the Men in Black for good. In late 2016, the last ten Men in Black were hypnotised by Person Krulius as part of his army of alien slaves led by him to attack London. Marcus Expelliar and Hermione Lupin threw several Vlimon slime balls at the androids, jamming their Neuronic relay circuits. When Taskforce X defeated the other aliens, 6 of the Men in Black regrouped with the army and Krulius ordered them to retreat. The four Men in Black left behind soon found an alien artifect that enforced politeness and used it in an attemp of world peace. However, the device prooved dangerous and Taskforce X were forced to destroy it, aong with the resistfull Men in Black. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Excalibur: Series 1 *"Eugene" (Mr. Dread only) Excalibur: Series 2 *"The Enemy of My Enemy" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Rosewell" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Invisible Eugene" (Mentioned only) *"Hope" *"Everyone Says Hello" Trivia *. Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3 Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Taskforce X